


Captive

by FallenAngelWorks



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal fignering, Feelings, It couldnt be avoided, Izaya is a demanding bottom, M/M, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE MEN DAMNIT, Rim job, Rimming, Shizuo is sort of soft an cute too, Slight Izaya OCness, Sort fo established realtionship?, Sort of blow job?, Theres almost too much plot to this porn, They been fucking for months so it counts, and almost not enough, i guess?, not really tho, they were unavoidable, uh...language?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelWorks/pseuds/FallenAngelWorks
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya have been sneaking around with each other for the better part of eight months. Rules were set in stone and none had ever been broken. At least until Shziuo breaks the number one rule, and Izaya goes off on a downward spiral making changes to their arrangement. Shizuo is held captive, Izaya is clingy, and all in all, its a damn good day to order in sushi and pay-per-view. Oh, and sex—marathon sex.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Captive

Shizuo sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed, searching for his briefs so he could start getting dressed. After finding the dark material he stood and pulled it up his legs and over his hips before searching for his other clothes. He’d be pleasantly surprised if anything had survived after how rowdy they had been a handful of hours before. Shizuo felt a familiar ache set into his chest as he found his slacks, mostly unharmed save for a jammed zipper, and his shirt, which had a few scores and blood spots. Shizuo dipped his head to see the healing cuts across his chest and heaved a sigh as he pulled everything into place. A shifting of fabric behind him had his spine stiffening and he slipped away before his bed partner could see him leaving. Shizuo stopped in the kitchen after checking the time on his watch to see that it was about the time the other would be waking up too, and he moved to set the coffee pot on. After making sure it was going, Shizuo pulled a mug from one of the upper cabinets and set it on the counter next to the coffee maker and then stepped towards the door to pull his shoes on. He’d touched the door handle before an utterance of his name had him turning and dropping his hand from the knob, as if he had been caught doing something wrong.

“Leaving without saying good-bye Shizuo? _How typical.”_ The brunet was leaning over the bannister by the door, his eyes sleep heavy, but bright as they usually were these days. His mouth that was sharper than most straight razors was curled at the corners into a surprisingly soft smile, and Shizuo felt that ache come back as he blinked at the other man before swallowing. He tried to think of something to say, but whenever Izaya looked at him like _that_ he lost his tongue and forgot _every_ language he knew. He swallowed again as he watched Izaya’s smile widen, and then the snake was slipping down the few steps to the main landing and stepping closer until he was sharing Shizuo’s personal space. _At least he was decent._ Izaya had the mind to pull on his own briefs before wandering through his apartment to seek out his quarry, and Shizuo felt apprehension form in his gut as Izaya closed in on him further, forcing the blond to plaster himself to the door to keep some form of distance. Izaya’s smile changed, the soft lines sharpening into something predatory, and Shizuo had to try and still his heart as the brunet stepped closer still, pressing the length of his body against Shizuo’s.

“You _never_ stay Shizuo. Come on, sit down and have breakfast with me, we can order in, watch a movie. I’m feeling _lazy_ today _—and I want to be lazy with **you**.” _Izaya’s voice had come out smooth like always, but there was a touch of _whine_ in there that had Shizuo’s heart pumping erratically. He had made a promise to himself to never stay longer than it took him to recuperate, and he had broken that promise last night. _He had fallen asleep in Izaya’s bed._ They had fucked for the better part of five hours, and Shizuo had allowed himself to close his eyes for a few minutes and woken up several hours later. He was usually long gone before Izaya ever woke up or noticed him gone, now he was in a situation he had hoped to never have to face. _A genuine walk of shame._ He had been caught leaving, and now Izaya was going to do his damndest to keep him here just to humiliate him. Shizuo cleared his throat and raised his hands from his sides to grip Izaya’s shoulders. The brunet keened into the completely innocent touch, though Shizuo was beginning to wonder if Izaya felt the lightning that coursed between them when they touched skin to skin like he did.

“I have some things to get done today. Sorry.” He thought that would be the end of it, because as annoying and troublesome as Izaya could be, he hadn’t once pushed Shizuo after they had started— _whatever the hell this was between them._ However, Shizuo recognized that pinch between the brunet’s eyebrows and felt dread curl think in his belly next to the apprehension when fingers dug into his hips. Izaya was holding on to him now, and Shizuo could feel the beginnings of arousal flare hotly when Izaya pressed even closer to him.

“Oh, come _on_ Shizuo. You always leave before I wake up, and the one morning I manage to catch you before you slip away, you give me some lame excuse? It’s been eight months, _eight,_ and you have not once spent the night—except for last night—or allowed me to stay at yours. I’m starting to think this is just _sex_ to you.” Shizuo felt his train of thought hit a titanium barricade and come to a sudden stop. The cars were running into each other and exploding, and Shizuo wasn’t sure how to interpret to look on Izaya’s face as he scrambled to find some semblance of organization in the wreckage inside his head. Izaya was looking at him strangely, as if expecting him to speak and stay silent at the same time. When Shizuo couldn’t get his tongue to work, to ask the question that was sitting against his teeth, Izaya suddenly reached for his hands and started dragging him backwards. Shizuo had enough sense left to toe his shoes back off before he was pulled back towards the bedroom. Izaya forced him to sit on the mattress again, _on the side he had accidentally claimed,_ before the brunet disappeared into the walk-in closet. He appeared a moment later, hands full of clothes.

“These will fit. I’m going to shower, and you _better_ be here when I come out. _Unless of course you’d like to join me?”_ Shizuo felt his brain stall again as Izaya brushed his second sentence against the shell of his ear. Shizuo shivered and turned his head to watch Izaya disappear into the bathroom— _he left the door ajar—_ before looking at what had been deposited in his hands. Shizuo was holding a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, and both did look like they would fit him. Shizuo found himself wondering why Izaya would own clothes that would fit Shizuo, and as he pulled his work clothes off and slipped into the more comfortable lounge wear, _Shizuo realized where he had gotten the clothes._ The sweats and t-shirt— _were **his.**_ He had had Izaya over once, _just once,_ and decided that things were safer and better off in Izaya’s apartment. He didn’t like the idea of the brunet snooping through his place, because Izaya was a light sleeper, and Shizuo slept like a rock. While he had been there, he had stolen the clothes, and Shizuo hadn’t noticed because he rarely wore something so casual, even at home.

After adjusting himself he could hear the coffee maker going off in the kitchen and he moved towards the sound. After pouring for Izaya and leaving the mug alone since the brunet was always intent on drinking it black, Shizuo decided to indulge as well and moved to pull a second mug from the cabinet. Shizuo might have added more sugar than was strictly necessary, but he wouldn’t mind cleaning the mug before he slipped away as soon as he could. He picked up the second one and turned, only to nearly drop both. Izaya was standing there behind him wearing a t-shirt and shorts, and rubbing a towel against his hair. He looked irritated, though when he spotted the mug in Shizuo’s hand the anger dissipated in favor of delight. He reached for and took a drink before letting out a soft sigh. Shizuo watched the action with more fascination than it deserved, however, watching a smile spread Izaya’s lips soft and slow, was something that deserved _utmost_ focus. Shizuo dipped his head to take a drink from his own mug before Izaya could catch him staring, and then the slighter man was grabbing for the blond’s hand and tugging him towards the couch. Shizuo followed only half reluctantly, warring with the warmth emanating from Izaya, and his desire to slip away because this felt too intimate now.

Izaya kept Shizuo trapped there in his apartment for thirteen blissfully agonizing hours. Izaya ordered in breakfast for delivery, and then insisted on watching children’s movies and shows. While Shizuo normally would have frowned, seeing the brunet’s eyes light from russet to crimson was an unparalleled pleasure for the blond. He laughed light and airily when he was genuinely happy, rather than that broken glass screech Shizuo hated. He found himself lost staring at Izaya as he watched whatever had caught his attention, and Shizuo felt his heart swell and beat a little harder against his ribs, and he was nearly certain Izaya had felt it because he turned his head to look at Shizuo.

“Are you bored?” The question felt like a loaded gun, because Izaya’s eyes said he better answer carefully, and then his mouth said he was genuinely curious, as if he wanted to remedy it if Shizuo was. After swallowing a few times Shizuo shook his head and tried to find the words that had abandoned him.

“N-no. No, I’m good. Just—lost in thought. I really should le—”

_“Liar._ You’re bored, I can see it. Let’s watch something you want to, go ahead, pick something, we can even order a movie if you want. We can order lunch in too, what do you feel like?” Izaya had sat up and shoved the remote into Shizuo’s hand the moment he had mentioned leaving. It was obvious that he was determined to keep Shizuo here, and the blond wasn’t entirely sure _why._ This behaviour was odd for Izaya, and he didn’t know how to respond to it, because he was being _clingy._ He was looking at Shizuo expectantly, and Shizuo looked at the remote in his hand and turned it a few times, trying to figure out how to get out of this, to go home and sit in his own apartment and wind down from the over exposure to _warm_ Izaya. After another minute under the intense stare Izaya was giving him, Shizuo _caved_ and flicked his eyes towards the screen to flip through the television guide to find something worth watching to him. He mumbled about wanting sushi, and Izaya reached for his phone on the coffee table in front of them to make a call for delivery. When it arrived Izaya leapt off the leather cushion he had perched himself on to get the door, and came back into the living space with a grin worth a million dollars.

Shizuo spent the entire day there in the comfort of Izaya’s apartment. _Half comfort._ Shizuo had felt unsteady the entire day, but watching Izaya smile and act cute and needy was something that weakened Shizuo’s resolve. He felt odd, and after Shizuo started to feel like he could relax— _finally—_ Izaya had shifted closer until he was nestled into Shizuo’s side. Shizuo had tensed, and just when he thought he had gotten used to the contact, Izaya nuzzled closer still until he was almost draped across Shizuo’s body. He was forced to wrap his arm around the brunet to stop him from tumbling face first into the arm rest Shizuo had jammed himself into in an attempt to put _any_ distance between the two of them. Shizuo definitely wasn’t _opposed_ to the physical contact outside of their more _private_ activities, but this was just down right insane. Izaya didn’t act like this, and for a few hours Shizuo was trying to figure out if Izaya might be high on something. His eyes looked fine besides the eerie scarlet glow that Shizuo rather liked, and Shizuo couldn’t sense anything with his pulse or his temperature. He was just being _weird._ Shizuo had started to doze off as afternoon leaked into evening, and he was startled awake by Izaya. He was giving Shizuo a soft look, his eyes warm and happy, and the curvature of his mouth was soft and smooth as silk— _so was the hand caressing Shizuo’s cheek._

“We should head to bed if you’re tired. We had a late lunch, and I’m not really hungry right now any way.” Shizuo’s immediate response would have been to agree, to move somewhere more comfortable to lay down and sleep—because as much as the _lazy_ day had been nerve wracking and exhausting, it had been relaxing too—Shizuo nearly bit his tongue trying to protest. His body refused as one of his hands reached out to wrap around Izaya’s hip. The slighter man pressed into that grip and closed his eyes as he tilted his head back, as if that simple touch had been euphoric.

“I need to go home Izaya.”

_“Why?_ You _never_ stay. _Stay tonight._ Stay here.” Izaya’s voice had risen several decibels and a full octave, going from suave to shrill in seconds. Shizuo could only blink at the outburst and the fire that had flared to life in Izaya’s eyes as he dropped his head to look at Shizuo’s face. His mouth was tipped down in a frown now, and the grip on Shizuo’s cheek had tightened until he could feel slight pressure against his jaw. Shizuo wasn’t sure what to say to the heat that had greeted him, and he watched as several things flickered through Izaya’s mind, each idea more horrible than the last. Shizuo wanted to fix that _immediately_ because Izaya being soft and clingy was better than staring at him and seeing some sort of battle hardened veteran.

_“Okay, I’ll stay, just—just don’t **look** at me like that.” _Izaya’s eyes shifted immediately to take on a less violent light, and he let out a delighted chirp before he was slipping off the couch and grabbing hold of Shizuo’s wrist to tug him into his bedroom for the third time in twenty-four hours. It felt a little awkward as Shizuo slipped under the covers with the intent to _sleep_ rather than to fool around. Izaya slipped into the bathroom and promised to be back in a few minutes. _After ten passed in relative silence Shizuo got curious._ He slipped off the mattress and towards the light of the bathroom to poke his head inside. Izaya was standing at the sink, smoothing his hands over his face as he looked at his reflection. There were several jars open on the counter beside him, and Shizuo tried to guess why they existed until one of Izaya’s nearly delicate hands reached towards the jar on the edge of the counter to dip his fingers into it for a small scoop of the product. Shizuo leant against the door frame as he watched, entrapped by the methodical movements Izaya was making as he spread the lotion over his face. Izaya noticed him standing there when he reached the last jar that was open, and he turned to look at Shizuo, as if he had been caught doing something wrong.

“You were taking a long time, thought I’d better check on you.” Shizuo decided an easy excuse would be a safe way out, he didn’t want to make Izaya uncomfortable, even though he was feeling _extremely_ out of his comfort zone at the moment.

“How long have you been standing there?” Izaya’s voice had gone shrill again, and something like heat hit Shizuo as he watched color flare in the brunet’s cheeks.

“A couple minutes. You done?” Izaya swallowed before nodding his head and moving to put the individual lids back on all the little jars. They were carefully packed away into the medicine cabinet and then Izaya was turning and drifting past Shizuo, as if he had just been thoroughly embarrassed. Shizuo reached around the edge of the doorway to flick the light off and then shifted back into the bedroom, moving to flick that light off too before slipping onto the mattress again. _On to his accidentally claimed side._ Shizuo squirmed for a few moments, trying to get comfortable because this all seemed _absurd,_ until Izaya shifted closer and forced Shizuo onto his back. Izaya forced Shizuo’s arm up and around his shoulders and settled his head over Shizuo’s heart, draping half his body across half of the blond’s. Shizuo had to make a conscious effort to stop his heart from pounding as Izaya’s grip on him tightened and he nuzzled his cheek against the fabric covering Shizuo’s chest.

_“You smell good.”_ It had been mumbled, and when Shizuo raised his head to try and ask Izaya what he had meant by that, the brunet’s face was upturned enough for Shizuo to see that he was asleep already. The blond dropped his head back down into the pillow he was using and tightened his grip on Izaya’s shoulder. This didn’t make any sense, and the longer that he lay there with Izaya in his arms, the longer Shizuo believed he had been stuck in a really vivid dream all day and he was about to wake up in his own bed if he closed his eyes. _He found he really didn’t want to wake up from this dream._ Izaya had been soft and needy for most of the day, and as much as it had fucked with Shizuo’s head, he had liked the gentle attention. Shizuo and Izaya weren’t like _this,_ they weren’t soft, or warm, or careful with each other. Every meeting was a battle, fuel for the fire that scorched them both. Izaya had always liked Shizuo best when he was bleeding, and Shizuo always liked Izaya best when he was grinning at him like some sort of devil. _Shizuo found he really liked this though._ Izaya pressed against him, comfortable, and intent on sleeping, intent on keeping Shizuo, on making him stay. Shizuo played with the idea of trying to leave now, and somehow knew that if he did that he would ruin whatever was happening right now.

Shizuo woke the next morning feeling far more refreshed than he had felt in a long time. He was warm, comfortable, there was just enough light hitting his face to rouse him rather than irritate him, and there was something soft pressed against him. It took Shizuo several minutes to realize that he had once again broken his promise—because the previous day truly _hadn’t_ been a vivid lucid dream, but reality, and that he was still in _Izaya’s_ bed. Shizuo raised his head quickly—feeling his neck crack and cramp painfully at the sharp movement—to get a look at the brunet curled against him. Izaya’s face was still lax, and his breathing even, and Shizuo let out a sigh as he realized he might still have time to slip away, this time _needing_ to leave because he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stand another day with _sweet_ Izaya, because he was far too used to bitter for this to be normal behaviour. Something had obviously happened to Izaya, but Shizuo wasn’t entirely sure what. As he shifted so did Izaya, and then he was being pinned in place by hazy crimson eyes. Izaya had cracked them, caught sight of Shizuo’s face, and then promptly closed them again before tightening his hold on Shizuo.

_“Mmm,_ I think this is my favorite way to wake up now.” Shizuo swallowed thickly as he tried to figure out what he could say in reply, if he should say anything at all, and then decided that maybe just squeezing Izaya would be enough of a neutral answer. The brunet let out a hum and shifted to hold Shizuo tighter in return, and now Shizuo was sort of lost in a hugging contest, because whenever he tightened his grip on Izaya, Izaya tightened right back. After a time, he thought he might just hurt Izaya if he squeezed any tighter and took to loosening his hold instead, not quite wanting to suffocate the flea yet. _Flea didn’t really fit any more though._ Izaya was annoying like one, but his very recently changed behaviour was more reminiscent of a _cat,_ and that really sort of messed up Shizuo’s head as _kitten_ popped into his head. He felt his face flush, and the color deepened when Izaya pressed a soft, open mouthed kiss to his left pectoral before raising himself until he could fold his arms over Shizuo’s chest and set his chin on his arms. He was staring at Shizuo almost _fondly,_ and the blond felt even more lost than before.

“Penny for your thoughts Shizuo? Or are you just quiet in the mornings? I can roll with it, as long as you don’t mind me being chatty.” Izaya let out a _giggle,_ and the sound of it ringing in Shizuo’s ears scrambled the rest of the brains he had left and he was breaking the illusion of a _proper_ relationship between him and the brunet.

“I just don’t understand what’s going on. I—We— _You’ve_ never asked me to _stay_ before, and I guess I’m just really _lost_ right now. I don’t know what it is I’m supposed to be doing, if I should be doing anything. I just don’t get it, we’ve never—never done _this_ before.” Izaya’s eyes sparked with a warm kind of amusement and his lips tipped upwards at the corners as he tilted his head and focused his eyes on a point behind Shizuo’s head. He waited patiently as Izaya hummed quietly for a moment, and then those dastardly eyes were on him again and Shizuo felt stuck there as Izaya unfolded an arm and reached to brush the tips of his fingers against Shizuo’s cheek.

“It’s good though, right? I didn’t really hear a _complaint_ there.”

“Y-yeah, Its _good—_ I just don’t understand why it’s happening.” Izaya’s smile widened and he raised himself up until he could lean far enough forward to _peck_ Shizuo on the lips. _They had made a rule about kissing._ Shizuo and Izaya never kissed, it was too intimate, and Shizuo suddenly understood why that had agreed not to do such things. _His lips were humming._ That short contact, the sight brush of skin, had all of Shizuo’s senses tuning themselves towards Izaya, and Shizuo took a moment to realize that there was _pressure_ against his hip. _Morning wood._ Izaya was hard, though it didn’t look like he was planning on doing anything to remedy it, and Shizuo suddenly thought that he should just reach out for him, give him what he obviously needed. _Then Izaya was leaning forward to kiss him again._ He lingered, and Shizuo realized that he was just sitting there and taking the contact, not reciprocating it, and he put pressure behind his own mouth. Izaya let out a pleased hum and allowed his lips to part as he slipped a little further up Shizuo’s body to make the contact less awkward. Shizuo hesitated a moment before taking the invitation, and allowed his tongue to slide into the wet warmth and press against Izaya’s. It was lazy, and warm, and there wasn’t any real _intent_ behind the kiss, and Shizuo found he actually liked that it didn’t feel like there were any strings attached to the contact. Izaya pulled away after a moment, his breath leaving him in shallow pants, and there was a bright flush staining his cheeks.

“Do I have to put it into words for you Shizuo, or can you guess my intent now? Maybe I should kiss you again— _your lips are soft.”_ Izaya dropped down and curled himself close to Shizuo again, tucking his face into the crook of Shizuo’s neck and pressed an open-mouthed kiss there before settling. Shizuo tightened the arm that was wrapped around Izaya’s waist and tried to figure out what the hell was happening and why his brain was turning to mush along with his heart. Sure, Shizuo had played with the idea of making this thing between him and Izaya more permanent over four months ago. They physical contact was glorious, but this, this softness—how content Shizuo felt at this very moment—was _perfect._ Maybe Izaya had wanted the same thing, to make them a real item, to quit the games and just admit that they _genuinely_ cared for one another after eight months of pretending it was all just sex. _I’m starting to think it’s just sex to you._ Shizuo’s hand tightened further without his permission and Izaya let out a soft squeak before raising his head to set his eyes on Shizuo again. _Those eyes were about to be the death of him as he stared back._

“Feeling a little possessive? I don’t mind marks, but you’re usually a lot more careful. Something going on in that gorgeous head of yours that I should be worried about?” Shizuo blinked several times as Izaya waited for a reply, but his brain kept getting stuck on the word _gorgeous._ Izaya had just—but he—

“Did you just compliment me?” Izaya’s eyebrows drew tight together before his smile came back and his eyes were glowing warmly again. He shifted closer still until he was completely plastered to the side of Shizuo’s body, his arms looped loosely around Shizuo’s neck as the blond sat up enough to recline against the headboard.

“Mhm, it’s what people do isn’t it? Compliment their significant other? It shouldn’t be _that_ strange Shizuo.”

“You’ve called me Shizuo the last couple days too. What’s with that, you _always_ call me Shi— _s-significant other?”_ Shizuo’s brain stalled and he felt his eyes widen as Izaya’s giggle hit his ears again. Soft lips pressed against his cheek and then Izaya’s was tracing Shizuo’s jaw with his nose.

“I’m starting to think you’re not catching on Shizuo. I broke our condom rule the day before yesterday, I asked you to _stay_ yesterday and last night, I’ve broken our rule about _kissing,_ and I’m not calling you _Shizu-chan_ because I _know_ you don’t like it. Are you still lost? Do I need to spell it out plainly for you? Confessions really aren’t my style, but if it’s you I don’t mind.” Shizuo felt like he was trying to swallow past a brick because it all _sounded_ like Izaya was riding the same mind track that Shizuo had been on for the last several weeks. _Izaya wanted something permanent._ Shizuo shifted his hand until it was splayed along the fabric covering Izaya’s back and then allowed the appendage to drift upwards, intent on bring Izaya in for another kiss, to taste sincerity on his tongue and bath his own in it. _Shizuo wanted a deeper kiss._ He had delved his tongue into Izaya’s mouth briefly, now he was intent on staking a claim. _Izaya wanted to be claimed, right?_ His larger palm cupped the back of Izaya’s head, his fingers tangling into the dark strands of hair before tilting Izaya’s head to drop his mouth back to the brunet’s. Izaya hummed into the connection and allowed his lips to part immediately. Shizuo dove in, this time wanting to map out the space and make it his own as much as it was Izaya’s. _He wanted to memorize the contours of Izaya’s mouth._ Izaya allowed Shizuo to kiss him for several minutes, and they only parted when Shizuo felt his lungs begin to ache from lack of oxygen. Izaya was panting harder than last time and his flush had deepened, staining his neck and ears along with his cheeks. Shizuo was sure the color had reached his chest too. Izaya was pale, and he colored spectacularly, and Shizuo wanted to chase the color. He dipped his head lower to press his face into Izaya’s neck, to breath him in and affirm that this was all happening.

“No, I think I get it now. _Why now though?_ Why make the change now?”

“No time like the present. I know what I want, and what I want is _this._ I want _you._ I usually get the things I want, and you being so _accommodating_ is definitely making things easier. Now, why don’t you kiss me again, this time, _a little harder._ I want to feel your mouth when you pull away.” Shizuo allowed himself to plant kisses along Izaya’s jaw until he reached his lips, and promptly sucked Izaya’s tongue into the grip of his mouth the moment the muscle was offered. The hands Izaya had wrapped around Shizuo tightened until he felt nails puncture his skin and that just made Shizuo redouble his efforts. _He was going to leave a shadow of himself across the entirety of Izaya’s being._ Shizuo was going to scorch himself directly into Izaya, and he was going to make sure that Izaya never second guessed this decision, because Shizuo was pretty sur he wouldn’t recover if Izaya decided this was a game later. Shizuo rolled the both of them until Izaya was flat on his back and Shizuo was able to slip into the cradle of his thighs. Izaya wrapped his legs around Shizuo’s waist immediately and drug him closer, raising his hips enough to create friction between their bodies. Shizuo would be more than happy to enjoy morning sex, especially after Izaya had been open and honest— _about as open and honest as he would probably get—_ but somehow it would feel wrong. Mixing such high velocity physical fulfillment with the volatile emotions playing _Pong_ in his chest just didn’t sound like a good idea. _However, that didn’t mean Shizuo was going to leave Izaya unfulfilled._ Shizuo didn’t need to get off right now, but he could feel Izaya pressed against him, hot and hard and wanting, and knew that he wouldn’t have an issue servicing Izaya for a little while. He slipped down Izaya’s body, leaving a wake of kisses as his hands shifted to start pushing the fabric of Izaya’s shirt up.

_“Mmmmm,_ love the way you touch me. _Feels so good.”_ Shizuo hummed in agreement as he got Izaya’s short off him and he sucked a nipple into the grip of his mouth, nipping at it until it hardened. Izaya arched into that touch, his hands moving to sift through Shizuo’s hair as the blond concentrated on giving equal attention to Izaya’s other nipple. He had never noticed how sensitive Izaya seemed to be there, and he spent longer there than he ever had as one of his hands smoothed down Izaya’s flank to slip under the fabric of his shorts and briefs. Izaya gasped at the first brush of fingers against the sensitive head of his cock, and Shizuo delighted in the moan that left the Raven’s throat when he wrapped his fingers around him and gave a frim tug. Shizuo decided that _playing_ with Izaya right now was going to be the most beneficial for them both. He and Izaya had always been rough with each other, Izaya liked the sting and Shizuo didn’t have to be so careful with him, and that usually resulted in a rather quick romp. Now Shizuo was certain he’d have the time to pull Izaya apart, to wring pleasure from him until nothing was left for anyone else. He would make Izaya crave him, make sure this new form of _permanence,_ stayed _permanent_ and that Izaya would never look for anyone else. Shizuo could fulfill all his needs if he was allowed to. _It seemed like he was going to be given permission._ Izaya squirmed and pushed at Shizuo’s head and the blond drew backwards, choosing to kiss his way back to Izaya’s mouth, making sure to leave bruises in the shape of his lips behind along every inch of pale skin.

Shizuo claimed Izaya’s lips as his own as he worked to pull Izaya off, liking the sounds that were leaking from the gaps of their mouths. Izaya’s hips had begun to stutter upwards into the tight circle of Shizuo’s fist, and he knew that the brunet was getting close as his hands gripped Shizuo tighter. Shizuo worked his hand a little faster, wanting to feel the muscles in Izaya’s body tighten as he came undone, and he pulled away to allow Izaya breath when a sharp whine hit his ears. Shizuo pressed kisses to the hinge of Izaya’s jaw as the brunet tensed underneath him and spilled over Shizuo’s fingers. As Izaya caught his breath and watched Shizuo with clouded eyes, Shizuo raised his hand to lick the stickiness from his fingers. A weak moan left Izaya and Shizuo sent his eyes towards his face as he sucked the rest of Izaya’s come off his middle finger.

“Fuck that’s _hot._ Going to clean me up too?” Izaya dipped his head enough to indicate the pearly mess coating his softening cock, and Shizuo felt a feral grin spread his lips and he drifted down Izaya’s body until his face was level with Izaya’s pelvis. He opened his mouth and licked a line from base to tip, took pleasure in the full body shudder the action elicited from Izaya, and then carefully took the head between his lips and suckled gently. Izaya’s hips raised and Shizuo placed a hand on the sharp edge of the bone to pin him there as he took more of the soft flesh in his mouth, intent on cleaning Izaya up like he had asked. Shizuo really did hate bitter things, _anything_ bitter, but this flavor, the musk and _bitter_ of Izaya, was something he really did _love._ Shizuo figured it had something to do with his attachment to Izaya in general, but he had never really enjoyed swallowing after giving head. _He always swallowed for Izaya._ When Shizuo had done his best and Izaya had begun to harden a second time, Shizuo slipped back up Izaya’s body to lay beside him, run his hand across the pale length of skin exposed to him. He and Izaya had always screwed in the dark too, so the morning light illuminating Izaya for his eyes was a treat. _Shizuo found he liked this so much more than fumbling in the darkness like this was a dirty secret._ Shizuo pressed a kiss to Izaya’s forehead and shifted as Izaya rolled into him, face pressed to Shizuo’s still clothed chest.

“What about _you_ Shizuo? I’ve had my fulfillment—tell me what I can do for you. _I want to play with you too.”_ Izaya’s voice had taken on a dark tone, a promise of euphoria unspoken in those words. Shizuo wasn’t _soft,_ but he wasn’t hard either. Getting Izaya off was enough to give him a semi—a decent chub—but he was really just interested in basking in Izaya’s company. Shizuo wrapped his arm around the brunet and pulled him a little closer, encouraging Izaya to fit himself more comfortably against him.

“Hmm, I’m good for now. I’m okay just laying here, unless you’re hungry. I could make us breakfast.” Izaya let out a chirp of surprise and he pulled back to fix Shizuo with a curious look.

“You cook?” Shizuo let out a light chuckle and nodded after pressing his cheek to Izaya’s. Shizuo quickly decided that he liked the look of surprise on Izaya’s face, and made a mental list of things he might be able to say about himself that would surprise him. _He liked reading, and running, and sunbathing, and he **definitely** liked Izaya. _That wouldn’t be a surprise though. Izaya hummed for a moment as he shifted a hand into Shizuo’s hair and gave a gentle tug, pulling Shizuo’s face back into view with the grip.

“I think I’d like breakfast. I don’t eat in very often unless Namie cooks for me. Her food is bland though, she’d make a terrible wife.” Shizuo let out a laugh, a full bodied one that had his back bowing with the force of it, and he watched shock hit Izaya’s face. The brunet stared at him until Shizuo could silence the sound, and then the brunet was rolling them both over until he was straddling Shizuo’s hips and rocking against him. Shizuo was forced to shift his hands to Izaya’s hips to prevent the lither man from unbalancing himself and tipping over, and he grit his teeth at the spike of pleasure. Izaya braced his hands over Shizuo’s pectorals and leant down until the both of them were flush from groin to shoulder.

_“I’ve decided I want to play with you before breakfast._ Come on Shizuo, give it to me. No condoms this time either, I want to feel it all, just like last time.” Izaya raised his hips before grinding down hard on Shizuo, forcing a choked gasp out of the blond’s lips. His fingers tightened around Izaya at the shock of too much stimulation, and then soft hands were slipping under the fabric of his shirt until it was caught up under his armpits. Shizuo relinquished his grip on Izaya long enough to pull the fabric over his head, and Izaya rolled them until he was on his back again and Shizuo could push his sweats and briefs off. _This was familiar and uncharted territory at the same time._ Usually when he and Izaya had sex, Izaya had prepped himself beforehand. Shizuo had expressed concern in being too rough with him despite the brunet’s perchance for pain to enhance his pleasure, and Izaya had acquiesced to the duty of stretching himself. Now Shizuo was going to have to take the time to do it himself, and for a moment worry lodged itself in his throat as he dipped his head to kiss Izaya as he shifted a hand to spread Izaya’s legs further. On a whim as Izaya hummed and moaned and whimpered as Shizuo touched him, _Shizuo decided that he wanted to do something special._ Shizuo liked to give, he was as unselfish of a partner as anyone could possibly be, and he decided that the best way for him to be careful with Izaya, _would be to use his mouth._ He shifted backwards on his knees to give Izaya room, and asked him to roll over. Izaya obeyed the request with a chirp and rolled until he was situated on his hands and knees. The position would be fine, but if Shizuo wanted to _really_ make Izaya scream, he needed him bent over further. Shizuo shifted closer and placed a hand on Izaya’s shoulder.

“Down further for me, cheek and shoulders. _You’ll like it, I promise.”_

“I have no doubt. I like _everything_ you do to me.” Izaya obeyed again and shifted until his cheek and shoulders were supporting his weight and his hands rested limply against the bed under the arch of his body. Izaya was able to see him like this— _for now—_ and Shizuo remembered how fond Izaya was of a spanking, something to heat his flesh before the smack of Shizuo’s skin against his own colored him pink. Shizuo brought a rough hand down on Izaya’s right ass cheek, and he relished in the sharp moan that left Izaya. He brought his hand down a second time, a little harder, and then kneaded the flesh to soothe the sting. He mirrored the action on the other side, listened as Izaya whined and pressed his hips backwards into the touch and had to take a breath before he lost himself in this new pleasure. Shizuo took a moment to admire how submissive Izaya was being, and then shifted his hands until his thumbs rested in his crack, and moved to pry Izaya’s cheeks apart to expose the tight ring of muscle hidden there. Shizuo rubbed a thumb over the muscle and watched as it clenched at the touch, before promptly dropping his head and offering a firm lick. _Shizuo hadn’t ever done this for Izaya._ The brunet underneath him squealed and pressed his hips backwards as a second lick slicked him. Shizuo pulled back to take a deep breath before dropping his head and spearing his tongue inside Izaya, to begin the long route to licking him open enough to take Shizuo’s cock.

It took nearly an hour for Shizuo to be satisfied with the state of relaxation the muscle was in, and Izaya had come at least twice on Shizuo’s tongue— _to be honest, Shizuo actually lost count of the tremors that rocked through Izaya’s body, but two orgasms seemed fair_. The brunet was _vibrating_ underneath Shizuo’s hands, and every touch and slide of skin caused a weak moan to leave his lips in a shudder. Izaya’s eyes were fever bright as Shizuo finally pulled away, his lips swollen and his jaw aching. Shizuo worried he might be too sensitive now to enjoy penetrative sex, and as Shizuo smoothed his hands up Izaya’s body he figured he might just take Izaya to enjoy a shower instead. He slid his calloused palms up the length of Izaya’s spine and watched as he shuddered.

“C-come on S-Shizuo. _Fuck me._ I-I’m ready now, _more_ than ready. Come on, stick that huge cock of yours in me, make me feel it.” Shizuo pressed a few soft kisses to the base of Izaya’s spine and he shifted closer as he wrapped his arms around Izaya’s body and pulled him upwards until Izaya’s back was flush with Shizuo’s chest.

“You’re too sensitive just now, give yourself a minute. I’m not going anywhere until you ask me to.” Izaya dropped his head backwards until it was resting against Shizuo’s shoulder and Shizuo could mouth at Izaya’s throat. The brunet in his grip hummed at the contact and reached a hand backwards to thread his fingers though Shizuo’s hair. Shizuo touched his gently for several minutes, and when the tremors coursing through Izaya’s body became less potent and further apart, Izaya squirmed against him, requesting again that Shizuo fuck him. _Good and thorough._ Shizuo reached between their bodies to grip himself and slid his hand along his shaft, slicking himself with his own pre-come before positioning himself at Izaya’s entrance. A single, slow thrust had Shizuo fully seated inside the grip of Izaya’s body, and the brunet arched to try and get Shizuo to reach deeper. Shizuo knew that he wouldn’t hit Izaya’s prostate in this position, and that that was _exactly_ what his partner wanted. _Shizuo wanted to draw this out though._ Izaya was still overly sensitive, and even a slight withdrawal and press back inside had Izaya’s voice hitching higher than usual.

_“F-fuck Shizuo. Come on, ‘M not glass.”_

“No, you’re far more fragile. Let’s take it at my pace this time, let me take it slow. I’m going to pull you apart at the seams and stitch you back together to fit me exclusively. You’re mine, I’m yours, and this is going to be a permanent reminder. _I’m going to be slow with you **every** chance I get.” _Shizuo pressed the promise right against Izaya’s ear, delighted in the strung-out moan that left Izaya’s throat sounding like Shizuo’s name, and then withdrew a few inches before pressing back inside, careful to avoid any contact with Izaya’s prostate. It was slow, thorough, hot, and oh so fucking _perfect._ Izaya was more responsive than usual, and Shizuo took more pleasure in watching Izaya in the morning light than in the act itself. Being able to see every twist of pleasure across Izaya’s face was amazing, and Shizuo could hardly catch his breath despite the decidedly slow pace he had set. He was breathing like he had just finished a triathlon, and Izaya wasn’t in much better shape as his cock pulsed with his pleasure and his channel tightened around Shizuo to the point of pain. Izaya’s voice had broken with his moan, the hands in Shizuo’s hair pulled hard. Shizuo rocked his hips gently to push Izaya through the aftershocks, and when he stopped trembling again Shizuo moved to recede completely. He didn’t have an issue finishing himself off. _Apparently Izaya did._

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ jerk yourself off. Get back in me and fuck me properly now. We’ve done it your way, I want it my way now. Fuck me, _hard._ I want it fast and dirty, and I want to feel your come leak out of me before I shower.” Shizuo choked on a groan and shifted to push Izaya back down onto his hands and knees, deciding that he could chase his own pleasure if Izaya was sure about this. Before he could steady himself to re-enter the grip of Izaya’s more than willing body, the brunet was rolling over and wrapping his hands under his knees to draw his legs up to his chest, folding himself in half for Shizuo. Shizuo stroked himself a handful of times before moving closer to slip back inside. The both of them groaned as they connected, and it took Shizuo several moments to catch his breath, his arms shaking as he held himself over Izaya. The brunet hooked his legs over Shizuo’s shoulders and locked his ankles behind Shizuo’s head.

“Come on, _give it to me._ Fuck me Shizuo, hard and long—fucking _fill_ me. I want it, _want it bad. Fuck me like the Beast I know you are.”_ Normally Shizuo would have recoiled at the slur Izaya had let slip from his mouth so easily, but in this context, at this moment, the Raven below him could not have added any more gas to the fire. _Gallons_ were poured onto the desire Shizuo held for Izaya as _Beast_ , and he his hips bucked forwards, _painfully,_ and the both of them moaned at the sharp contrast. Shizuo lost his head as he pulled back only to push right back inside, listened to the music of Izaya’s moans, _and set a hard pace._ Shizuo was pistoning into Izaya’s body, hard and fast like he asked, and a chorus of _ahs_ were leaving Izaya’s throat as Shizuo growled in his ear just like a _beast_. Shizuo’s thrusts were shifting Izaya up the bed, and the blond reached for one of Izaya’s hands and raised it to brace against headboard to stop Izaya from colliding with it. When he got the idea, and raised his other hand too, Shizuo reached to clasp Izaya’s hips in his hands, squeezed hard, and moved his hips a little faster. Izaya’s voice rose almost two full octaves, and Shizuo watched as Izaya came again, his cock pulsing weakly between their bodies. Shizuo chased his end quickly, nailing Izaya’s prostate a few times just to prolong his partners orgasm, and stilled himself as he felt the first shocks of pleasure strike his spine like lighting.

The two of them lay locked together for several moments as they both caught their breaths, and as Shizuo softened in the grip of Izaya’s body. Truth be told, Shizuo could probably go for another round right away, but Izaya looked exhausted, and completely fucked out. _He was boneless in Shizuo’s grasp too._ Shizuo had enough presence of mind to carefully shift Izaya’s legs off his shoulders and rub a little circulation back into the limbs when Izaya hissed and mumbled _pins and needles_. Shizuo was careful with him as he withdrew, and Shizuo watched with rapt attention as his own release began oozing from Izaya’s puffy hole. An insane urge to reach down and press the pearly substance back into the grip of Izaya’s body possessed him, and Izaya seemed to catch that thought. A hand touched at Shizuo’s cheek and he brought his eyes to Izaya’s face to see a mischievous grin and glowing irises.

“Go on then Shizuo, _I don’t mind.”_ With that permission Shizuo reached downwards and scooped up what had leaked out with two fingers, and pressed the fluid back inside Izaya’s body. He clenched around Shizuo’s fingers as he began to withdraw again, and then on a whim, Shizuo pressed his fingers in a little deeper. Izaya whimpered, but the grip around those digits tightened further, and Shizuo took a few moments to just finger Izaya, allowing another slow build. Shizuo doubted Izaya would be able to come again, but a dry orgasm wouldn’t be a terrible experience for the brunet.

“Want me to keep going, or are you ready for that shower?”

_“Mmm, touch me some more first._ Then I want a bath instead. Sit and soak with me?” Izaya had canted his voice in such a way that the request for Shizuo to bathe with him had come out breathy and whiney at the same time. Shizuo nodded his head as he fingered Izaya gently, and when the blond felt Izaya tense he stalled his fingers. Izaya whimpered and moaned for several minutes, and then Shizuo withdrew his fingers as the sounds died away. Shizuo leant forward and pressed a kiss to Izaya’s temple, his cheek, and then a peck to his lips before saying he was going to go and run the bath for him. Izaya nodded and rolled onto his side the moment Shizuo shifted away from his position between his legs. He figured that _decency_ was a thing of the past and he didn’t bother searching for his clothes, he was about to get in the bath anyway. After turning the tap to the just the side of _too_ hot, Shizuo put the plug in the drain and moved to find his sweats and cigarettes. Izaya didn’t like him smoking in the apartment—he had made that clear in the very beginning—and Shizuo figured if he made the smoke quick on the balcony, the tub would be filled by the time he was finished. _Izaya was dead to the world._ His eyes were closed and his breathing was even, and after Shizuo pulled his sweats over his hips sans underwear, he pulled the sheets up to cover Izaya’s sweat slicked body until Shizuo was ready to collect him for the bath. After checking the water level Shizuo slipped towards the living room and out the sliding door to the balcony. _Half a smoke would be fine._

When Shizuo made it back inside, he needed to drain a little water in the tub to stop it from sloshing over the edge when they both climbed in. Shizuo felt apprehension form in his gut alongside excitement. Bathing was more intimate than they had ever been—because sex didn’t exactly equal intimacy—and Shizuo was ecstatic about this. _A bath with Izaya._ He moved back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on Izaya’s cheek and pressing a kiss to his lips. Izaya shifted slightly and then his eyes were opening and he was smiling softly.

“Bath ready?”

“Yeah. Think you can walk?” Izaya shook his head immediately and said his legs still felt like they were asleep— _pins and needles—_ so Shizuo pushed the sheets away and slipped his arms under Izaya to hoist him upwards. Shizuo settled Izaya against the back of the tub, and thought maybe he would let Izaya soak instead while he took a shower. When Shizuo stood and moved towards the glass walled shower Izaya let out a squeak of disapproval.

“I thought you were going to bathe with me.” Shizuo turned back around and shifted closer until he could push Izaya’s hair away from his forehead to drop a kiss there.

“You should soak on your own, it’ll loosen up all your muscles. I’ll grab a quick shower and then see about making you something to eat. Should probably strip the mattress too. Do you have extra sheets?” Izaya frowned at him and grabbed for Shizuo’s wrist, dragging him closer until Shizuo was bent over the tub and his forehead was pressed to Izaya’s.

“You said you’d bathe with me, _so get your ass in the tub._ You can cook for me after.” Shizuo would have protested if it hadn’t been for the look of fury in Izaya’s eyes. Shizuo let out an amused huff before pushing at the waistband of his sweats until he could kick the fabric off his legs. Izaya hummed in approval before sliding forward until Shizuo could slip into the water behind him, and then sliding backwards until they were back to chest. Izaya raised his arms and looped them around the back of Shizuo’s head, and Shizuo dropped his own until his arms were slung low around Izaya’s waist. Shizuo tucked his face into the crook of Izaya’s neck as comfortably as he could and just breathed Izaya in, wanting to memorize the smell of sweat and sex on his skin, the smell of _himself_ on the brunet. Izaya spent some time humming jingles from commercials Shizuo wouldn’t be able to name, and the as the water was beginning to cool nearly two hours later, Izaya let out a questioning sound. Shizuo raised his head and pressed his cheek to Izaya’s hoping that would give the other man enough of a sign that he was listening.

“How would you feel about moving in? Place’s mine, so if you don’t like it, I can always lease it out and we can get a place together we’d both like.” Shizuo felt his heart stop momentarily. _Move in?_ It was a little fast, wasn’t it? Shizuo almost shook his head and said no— _until he realized they had been building up to exactly this for at least four months._ Shizuo sent his eyes around the bathroom and pictured the bedroom, living room, _kitchen._ He didn’t mind the layout and the space, and if Izaya was comfortable here there was no reason for him to leave. Shizuo was a minimalist, leaving his apartment wouldn’t be a huge hassle, and he never spent much time at home anyway. Shizuo swallowed a few times, and then Izaya was shifting against him, a soft utterance of _Shizuo?_ leaving his throat as he turned his head to try and catch sight of the blond’s face.

“Mm. I don’t mind the place, and you’re comfortable here. I—I don’t mind packing up and moving in. Are you sure that’s what you want though? I mean, I _want_ to move in, but I also want to make sure you aren’t just asking because it’s what you think we sh—”

“I’m _asking_ because I don’t want to spend another day apart. I want you, you want me, and the distance between us doesn’t make sense anymore. I never thought I’d feel this way, _ever,_ and yet here I am all cozy with you in my bathtub. _I’d prefer if it was ours though.”_ Shizuo chuckled softly and nodded his head before turning enough to catch Izaya’s mouth with his own, a silent promise to make this place theirs. They kissed languidly for what felt like hours— _and then the water really started to feel cold._ Shizuo stood first after pulling away and then helped Izaya out of the tub before wrapping a towel around the both of them. Izaya’s arms wound around Shizuo’s body and he pressed his ear to Shizuo’s heart as he dried the both of them off. Once they were both dried and dressed, the two of them moved towards the kitchen and Shizuo got a start on making a late breakfast. Izaya took a seat on one of his barstools and watched Shizuo work, and just as Shizuo was setting Izaya’s plate in front of him, a pale hand shot out to grip Shizuo’s wrist. He brought his eyes to Izaya’s face and saw something bright burning in Izaya’s eyes. A few moments of silence passed between them, and Shizuo watched Izaya’s cheeks color just before the brunet was blurting out words.

_“I think that I love you.”_ Shizuo blinked a few times, watched fear cloud Izaya’s eyes, and then quickly closed the gap between the two of them, lips colliding softly. Shizuo kissed the breath from Izaya’s lungs and pulled away to see a dark flush splashed across Izaya’s face. The brunet ducked his head and picked up his chopsticks to shovel food into his mouth. Shizuo couldn’t help the exasperated smile that spread his mouth, and he shifted around the counter until he was standing behind Izaya. He watched the brunet tense just before Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya and tugged him backwards, taking joy in the slight squeak that left the smaller body in his grasp. Shizuo pressed a kiss to the skin behind Izaya’s ear and then breathed his response to him, and liked the shiver that coursed through him

_“I know I love you Izaya. I always have, and I always will, even after you stop loving me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the creative freedom and the writing itself. The characters belong to Ryōgo Narita.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed! I take requests, and I am multi-fandom. I'm working on fixing my blog so there will be a link sometimes soon so you can see a full collection of my works. 
> 
> Hit me here: sin.meanaceinc@gmail.com 
> 
> If you want to leave some feedback or make a request. I'm much more likely to respond to an email than a comment here. I like hearing from people because I am lonely hermit, and have nothing better to do because I'm failing school...SORT OF.


End file.
